just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimitristick - Story of the Mercenary
This page will be updated by Vincetick, but this page is still in construction due to this page's original story being a bit... long. Anywho, don't edit this page without Vince's permission. Dimitristick - Story of the Mercenary 'is a mini story that mainly goes around the Slush Fighters W's half-russian and half-american mercenary, Dimitristick. The story revolves around his origin; from being a hopeless young boy, to a teenage bounty hunter and up to the point where he first meets Standrew and his new team, where he would soon become a Mercenary. Birth in Snow On December 23, 1998, two couple, a retired professional assassin named Johnsonstick and his russian wife, former Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation agent, Tashastick, have just gone into hiding after a group of rogue american and russian syndicates known as "The Company" tries to terminate both of them for trying to uncover a hideous truth behind the ties that binded the Russian and American states after the second World War. While on the run in a remote farmhouse off the vicinity of Moscow, a blizzard hits that cold night. While gathering a few lumber to use for the fire they have in the farmhouse, Tashastick, who has been pregnant for 9 months, goes into labor. Johnsonstick requests the help of Dr. Masovichstick if he could help give birth to their unborn child. Johnsonstick also seeks the aid of his former partner, retired FBI agent Hensonstick. While trying to help Tashastick give birth to the child, the farmhouse is attacked by a dozen members of the Company, after being located via sattelite before the Blizzard hit. Johnsonstick and Hensonstick deals with the goons while Masovichstick is still trying to help Tashastick with their 'soon-to-be' born child. As Hensonstick had just finished off the last member of the men that attacked them, two more vans arrive and more Company members attack. In the ensuing gunfight, Hensonstick is shot in his right shoulder, rendering him unable to fire his signature AR-10 Rifle. Masovichstick had just finished his job and says that the child is a boy, as he tells Johnsonstick the news, until he is shot dead in the head by a stray bullet from the gunfight. More vans arrive and even more Company members rain a parade of bullets onto the farmhouse, nearly making it look like a torn down building. Knowing their is no hope for them if nothing happens soon, Johnsonstick tells his partner to take his wife and son to run while he distracts the Company to buy them some time. Hensonstick denies and says that they'll find until the end, but Johnsonstick pursuades him to do so, saying that he has to keep his new family safe and reflects on the numerous times he and Hensonstick had saved each other's backs. Johnsonstick tells him to do him one last favor: Protect his son and wife at all costs, before he is shot in left leg, but continues the gunfight. Hensonstick then goes to the couple's bed, only to find Tashastick dying of blood loss after the procedure, having Masovich fail to keep her bleeding from getting worse from the birth operation. Tashastick then entrusts her and Johnsonstick's son, whom she named Dimitristick, to Hensonstick before passing away. Hensonstick, while carrying the newborn Dimitristick, escapes through the back of the farmhouse, via a secret underground tunnel in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Johnsonstick, near the verge of death, ignites the propane tank in the kitchen and sets the whole farm on fire. He then grabs "Big Betty", a large chaingun with 250 rounds and opens fire on the Company members. He gets shot multiple times in the body, but ignores this as he continues firing. Right as he kills the last Company goon, Johnsonstick then kneels to the ground and dies, as the farm sets ablaze on that wintery night, with Hensonstick and the baby looking at the carnage that had just set upon them as they escape towards Moscow on his van. Run Away 5 years later, Dimitristick is now a 5 year-old kindergarten student in a preschool in Moscow, with Hensonstick acting as his guardian ever since the death of his parents, although he has no knowledge about it. Living in the Streets be Added... Taken In be Added... Path of a Mercenary be Added... Moscow's Most Elusive Merc be Added... The Truth be Added... The Company's Return be Added... Dangers at Night be Added... Cold with Revenge be Added... A Decision be Added... Epilogue be Added... Characters ''This section is about the Characters in the story: :: 'Dimitristick '- A kind-hearted and reluctant, yet professional and extremely dangerous young Mercenary. Dimitristick grew up for five years with his father's former partner, and after Hensonstick died at the hands of the Company, he has been living in the streets until adolescence. Being taken in by a former Russian Mercenery living in Moscow, Dimitristick is an expert merc wtih no quarrels over his targets, doing it for good than for the money. He is very remorseful with the people he encounters which he thinks are dangerous that could hinder his life in being Moscow's most elusive and dangerous Mercenary. His main weapon of choice are the SPAS-12, AK-47 w/ Grenade Launcher and Red-dot Sight and a customized and golden painted Desert Eagle of his own creation. He also wields his father's MP7000 Sniper and sports his mother's necklace, which were all given to him by Hensonstick on his 5th birthday as memento's of his own parent's origins. :: More to be Added... Trivia *'''TBA Category:Stories